


The Clockwork Dynasty: Pillow Palace

by MissHyacinths, Wildspyre02



Series: The Clockwork Dynasty [9]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyacinths/pseuds/MissHyacinths, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspyre02/pseuds/Wildspyre02
Summary: Welcome to the sin bin. This is mainly smut, sometimes wrapped up in a bit of narrative.





	1. Ervine/Hae'lynn - Training

“Again.” 

The command was sharp and snapped like the wooden staff Ervine was charging her with. Hae’lynn was training with her husband, she liked spending time with him, she liked working out with him. Today however he seemed particularly tense and she felt particularly exhausted. It was awful, he’d managed to get multiple sharp hits on her skin and wasn’t allowing her the time to catch her breath or heal the forming bruises. She’d caught him a few time too, it made her fret but he hadn’t allowed her time to check his skin either. He brought his staff down over her to which she raised her own, just as she countered he shifted, swinging lower this time to catch her in the side. This left him open for her to catch his shoulder, he grunted making her step back as he charged, jumping and spinning; his staff spinning too to slam down on her staff. She moved to block but miscalculated, leaving her fingers right where his staff was coming into contact with hers, she yelped in pain, the feeling so sudden and sharp she released her staff and felt her knees buckle. He dropped his own staff to catch almost instantly. 

“Let me see” he spoke gently, taking her hand softly and observing it- he’d split the skin there, the blood beginning to pool and drip down her pale skin. The finger looked broken or at least fractured at a glance, Hae’lynn could feel the tendons down her wrist beginning to ache-

“I apologise” Ervine frowned “I didn’t intend too-”

“It’s okay” Hae’lynn halted him “It was my fault, I wasn’t watching where my hand was on the staff” he was still holding her close to him, 

“Are you able to heal it?”

She nodded, she was tired but since it was only her fingers she could repair them with relative ease- they’d still hurt for a while but at least they’d work. She did as such, working the light into her hand, the wound sealing, the bone repairing- it hurt more than she thought it would. She whimpered slightly, prompting Ervine to move the hand to his mouth and kiss it gently. The gesture made her smile- 

“Are you willing to allow me to test your hand to hand combat before we finish for today?”

She pouted “But my finger-” he kissed it again, 

“Better?”

Well, not really but she couldn’t deny the small swell she felt in her heart at the action, she sighed, “Okay” he smiled at her then, finally letting his arm slip from around her and move about a meter away. She understood his strange obsession with her combat lessons at the moment- he was worried for her safety, worried about a need for her to rely on her magic and friends, worried that one day he might actually lose her over it. As such she didn’t complain as she took her place a meter from him and took the stance she felt most comfortable with, he did the same-

“Go” he was kind enough to warn her before he charged, his fist coming to the right side of her head, she blocked with her arm and went to jab his stomach with her free hand. He grabbed her wrist, yanking her forwards and raising his knee in such a way it wouldn’t hurt her if it made contact but would make her mistake obvious. She tried to step back in a panic, stumbling slightly and toppling, she grabbed him and for some unknown reason he allowed himself to be knocked off his feet as well. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his other arm going to her waist, she tried to wiggle him off a few times only for him not to budge. Suddenly his mouth came to her ear, licking along the edge and biting down lightly, she squeaked, “You’re not fighting anymore,” she pointed out with a pout, 

“I don’t need to, I have you subdued” he spoke conversationally before sucking at her skin, she bit her lip to repress a moan, 

“I-I am not subdued” she argued almost childishly, she could practically hear the quirk in his eyebrow, 

“Are you not? you seem rather subdued” 

She whined slightly as her hand came down to grip at his arm, “Ervine” she moaned softly as his hand moved from his waist to the front of her trousers, rubbing the fabric there slowly, 

“Yes, Wife?” 

She wiggled her hips back in response repressing the moan that feel him hard against her backside almost encouraged. She moved her hand to him, rubbing it up and down the outline of his hardening member slowly. He groaned in approval, his own fingers moving harder and faster against her, she pouted “Don’t tease” she whined, turning her head as much as his arm would allow and bopping her nose against his, he chuckled, kissing her face fondly before moving his hand off her to pull her pants down her legs. 

She took her hand off him to assist, practically kicking the clothing off and raising her leg for his returning fingers, this time rubbing over her clit to dip in her opening only for him to pull them out and trace back up again, repeating the action until her head went lax against his other arm and she panted helplessly, “I...I said no...no teasing” she panted, he kissed her head in apology, reinserting her fingers and setting a rhythm with them that had her slack-jawed and moaning against his arm. Quick but long thrusts of two of his fingers, pushing them down to the knuckle then back up again, “Did you desire another?” he asked breathily, she whimpered in response-

“Please-” she almost begged, failing to swallow her moan of delight as a third finger joined his relentless pace. “I-I’m...alm-most ther- ah” she panted and writhed helplessly “Please, please!” she squealed and had to bite down on his sleeve to stop the scream of pleasure almost let out as he pushed his fingers all the way into her- feeling them almost vibrate as he allowed a short buzz of mana to all but throw her into a heavy orgasm leaving her moaning around the fabric on his arm. 

As Hae’lynn took a few moments to catch her breath she softly heard Ervine speak her name, “Hae’lynn” he spoke gently, “May I have my hand back?” she blinked in confusion before blushing slightly, realising in her release she’d closed her legs around his hand, gripping it between her thighs. She opened her legs again, “Sorry” she all but whispered, her breath still evading her. He smiled, kissing her cheek before moving to push his own trouser down just far enough to release his member from it’s confidments. She smiled back as he lined himself up against her wet entrance, their eyes meeting for a moment before he pushed into her until his thighs were pressed snugly against her ass. 

Hae’lynn moaned loudly, still senitive from her orgasim. Ervine’s free hand moving to grip her waist, pulling out to the tip only to push all the way back in with force, the action punctuated with the sound of skin against skin. Ervine groaned contently as he repeated the action again- “Moan for me, Darling. I want to hear how good my  _ cock _ makes you feel” 

Stars, he had to say something like that- “Ervine…” she moaned “Oh- stars. Please-” her words drowned into helpless panting and whining as the tip of his member found her g-spot, hitting it agian and agiain until she was writhing again him, gripping onto his arm. Her orgasim hit quick and without warning, clenching around his cock envoking a loud moan from his lips as he groaned her name, cumming into her in vicious spurts, pressing his mouth to her ear, mumbling about how good her sweet ‘peach’ made him feel as his body almost seemed to shake with release. 

As they both calm themselves, Ervine shifts his now dead arm to help his wife into a sitting position- kissing her in a similar fashion to how he just fucked her- precise, deep and intense. He smiled, “Are you alright?”

She nodded, she was sore, but that was more from the previous training than anything else, “I’m okay. I’m just a little tired.”

“You’ve been working hard, I’m not surprised” he kissed her again, more chastly this time, “I’m very proud of you and your improvement”

She flushed at the praise, smiling to herself, “You mean that?”

“I do. I’ve pushed you very hard this week but you’ve kept up well enough” he moves to dress himself before moving to help her do the same. She hums slightly at the feeling of their mixed realease now decorating her thighs, he notices and moves to kiss her there, 

“I can clean you up if you’d like” he offers casually to which she laughs quietly at the sensation of his tongue again he skin,

“You know I’d enjoy that” she sighs “But dinner is soon...and I wanted a bath before then anyway” 

“We could have one together” Ervine offered “It’s been a while since you’ve allowed me to wash your hair”

She smiles at him, fully and contently “I’d like that. I’ld like that very much.”


	2. Hae'lynn/Ervine - Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set while the Suramar shield was still up.

Hae’lynn had been looking forward to the “_Suramarian Ball of Historical Art_” for months now, mainly because Ervine had been invited as a guest of honor due to his past works with research into the topic. Ervine’s intense love of art and literature was no secret- normally ball invitations bored him and he had to be coaxed into going, this, however- this was something he truly was honored to be invited too. An invite had been extended to Hae’lynn as a result and while she wasn’t quite as intense in her love of art she enjoyed hearing people talk about their interests, especially if those people happen to be her beloved husband. 

The problems, however, started to arise after they got to the event. Not even one piece in and Hae’lynn found herself in an...unusual situation. A highborne woman- probably just below Ervine on the noble scale had sauntered over midway through Ervine’s explanation of the piece and started inquiring about it- Ervine had been more than happy to answer and to begin with Hae’lynn had been happy to share her husband’s knowledge. It was the parts after that begun to grate on her, this highborne started pulling Ervine by the arm, clinging to him even and pointing and requesting explanations in excitement. Hae’lynn found her husband, quite literally, pulled from her grasp and he did _ nothing _ to stop it. 

Was he bored with her? Were her questions not interesting enough? Or was he so caught up in his passion he didn’t even notice it was another woman talking? All of the potential answers to those questions made her feel like nothing. After a few hours of trying to get a word in and constantly being cut off, she gave up and walked off to find a drink. Ervine didn’t even seem to notice. She found herself standing in front of a painted piece, perhaps one of the simplest ones with paint strokes done with different types of flowers, each petal creating a slightly different texture in each part of the picture. As she occupied herself and tried to keep back her tears by trying to guess what type of flower was used where a soft cough knocked her out of her musing, 

“Amazing how something so brazenly simple can be revered as downright genius” a voice she didn’t recognise spoke, “and so borderline ugly too” the voice belonged to a handsome looking nightborne, about a head height taller than her with deep blue skin and white hair, cut short and slicked back, his friendly smirk made Hae’lynn smile, 

“Ugly? This is my favourite piece here” 

“No disrespect to your preference ma’am. I think all the art on the walls is a little lackluster- I guess by comparison this piece is kind of nice” 

“A critic I see, this place must be a field day for you” Hae’lynn huffed gently to which his smile widened,

“I’ll be honest Miss, I’ve been stood watching _ you _ for the better part of an hour, trying to think of an art-related pick-up line that wouldn’t get me shooed off. I was going to go for something along the lines of all the art in here paling to your intense beauty but...I uh...think I messed up my opening” 

Hae’lynn smiled gently “I’m…” ‘I’m married’ is what she meant to say but a sharp loud laugh from the highborne woman from earlier stopped her sentence, “I’m...truly flattered. What’s your name?”

A careful hand claimed hers as her suitor placed a tender kiss on it “Arimoire, Ari to my friends and beautiful women” he winked “and what is your name, my beautiful flower”

“Hae’lynn”

“Hae’lynn” he tested the name in his mouth, “Stunning, I wouldn’t mind using it more often”

They’d begun to talk then, it had been pleasant enough and for a time it pulled her thoughts away from how she’d been disregarded earlier. After about an hour she’d stopped looking back at Ervine entirely, 

“-a member of the duskwatch? You must be impressive on the fields of battle” Hae’lynn spoke to which Ari laughed, 

“I’m afraid to admit I’m not as useful as I sound” he huffs “Crime comes rarely in this city and when it does I’m the first to point and yell to my fellow guards ‘Quick they went that way!’ and proceed to let them do the heavy lifting”

Hae’lynn chuckled gently, “The pinnacle of heroism” she smiled placing a hand on his chest, “I’m sure you’re much braver than you imply, you’re just being modest”

He smiled in return, his gaze holding hers for a few moments an expression present that made her a little nervous coming from anyone par Ervine, “Hae’lynn” he started gently moving a touch to close as he places a hand on the arm touching him, “I’ve really enjoyed my evening with you and I was wondering-”

Movement on the reflection of a vase caught Hae’lynn’s eye while Arimoire was talking shifting her attention away from him, the highborne from earlier was facing Ervine, her hands on his chest fiddling with his shirt. She steps up on her tippy toes to move her face closer to his-

Hae’lynn jolts her gaze away almost violently and pulls her hand back to her chest as a vicious pain sparks their, Ari jumps “Hae’lynn? Are you-”

“Excuse me a moment” she interrupts, pushing her wine glass into his hands and walking from the main hall. She walks a short way and enters a random room, the one she stumbles into looked like a dressing room. It was empty save for a vanity table, couch and fireplace. She walked over to the vanity and took deep, controlled breathes to try to prevent having a full-on mental breakdown. 

She’d been looking forward to this all year, _ they’d _ been looking forward to this all year, so why was everything so wrong. The ringing in her ears became so violent she almost missed the sound of the door opening and closing behind her, 

“If you’re waiting for your foolish lover boy, perhaps you should have given him a room number. He looks most incompetent checking every room for you”

Hae’lynn turns to see Ervine standing in front of the closed door, his held firmly behind his back and palpable hiss in tone indicated he was angry. Something about that annoyed her, what right did _ he _ have to be angry. In her stress and sadness, she couldn’t find anything intelligent to say, 

“What?” she asked rather dumbly to which his eyes narrow, 

“Forgotten already? How careless of you, ‘Lord Arimoire Tycaguire’, such a charming young man. I’m sure he’d be most heartbroken by your dismissal” 

To her surprise Hae’lynn found herself matching his glare “I doubt he’d give a second thought, most men don’t”

He moved towards her in quick, precise strides and grabbed her face with one hand- while the grip was aggressive he did in such a way that didn’t hurt or pull, if anything it was only embarrassing in the way she’d have to talk with her cheeks squished like this, “Are you trying to humiliate me? Do you know the talk that will become of you behaving such a _ harlot _ at an event so personal to me?”

“How I’ve behaved?” stars her voice sounded stupid like this “What about you? You’re the one whose been pulled around by another woman this evening, sealing the deal with...with a-a kiss too” she was close to tears but tried with all her might to stop them from spilling as he let go of her face, 

“Another woman? A kiss?” he repeats his glare still sharp, “You are manifesting fantisies and excuses for your behaviour, Lady Irigone was platonic all evening and when her intentions did shift to romantic I revoked her advances” he held up a hand with his palm facing her, there was a red lip stain where he’d seemingly blocked the kiss with his hand. Somehow this information didn’t make her feel better, 

“Platonic? She’s been all over you all evening, every time I try to talk to you and join the discussion she’d interrupt me. Every time I put my hand on you she’d pull you away. And you just let her.” her lip quivered “you didn’t even notice when I walked off” 

“Of course I noticed” he countered “I just assumed another piece had caught your interest and you’d return when you were done. I didn’t think to find you touching another man when I went to find you”

“So it’s okay for other women to touch you but if I touch another man I’m a harlot?”

His voice caught in his throat for a millisecond “How dare you.” he hissed “I didn’t even notice her inappropriate behavior, if you were bothered by it you should have told me. I’m not a mind-reader and I cannot babysit your insecurities for you” 

“I would have told you if I had been allowed to get a word in” Hae’lynn’s voice shook but she fought to make it even, “Besides, I didn’t have to fight for Arimoire attention” the second it left her mouth she knew she’d overstepped her boundaries as Ervine’s expression darkened,

“Then perhaps you should fuck him instead”

“Maybe I will!”

The words were cruel and couldn’t have been further from the truth, guilt consuming her almost instantly. This was his evening, they never fought like this...why was she yelling at him. She knew when his interests took ahold of him everything else almost disappeared- of course, he didn’t see why she’d been upset without her explaining it. The words had surprised him too as his expression had dropped and he’d taken a step away from her to turn his back. 

“Ervine” she whimpered slightly, putting a hand on his back, “I’m sorry. I didn’t-” 

He turned sharply, grabbing the top of her dress and pulling viciously, the sound of material tearing echoing around the room, Hae’lynn squeaked in surprise but didn’t stop him when he pulled the material off her arms and threw it elsewhere in the room, backing her up against the vanity table. His mouth was on her then in a kiss that could only be described as bruising, working his way down to her throat and ravaging it, desperate to leave a mark. “I am- so upset with you” he grunted, turning her around and pushing her somewhat gently against the vanity table. She turned her head to regard him and pouted “Well I’m not exactly happy with you either” he glared but with no real malic this time, pulling her underwear down one leg and pushing her other leg up onto the vanity table, “The idea that you think any other man could please you like I can” he put his fingers against her opening and applied the slightest amount of pressure “It’s rather laughable actually” he rubbed her firmly, not that she needed his assistance in preparing her for him, she was embarrassingly wet as it was. She’d wanted to counter, to point out that was part of the reason she was upset- he was just so perfect in everything he did and well she wasn’t. When she went to vocalize this he pressed harder so instead of a constructed sentence a soft whine left her mouth. Behind her, she could hear the movement of fabric before she felt him push against her entrance, he sheathed in her in one sharp movement, his hand coming up and gripping her chin, tilting her head to look at him, “You are mine. This-” his other hand coming down to smack her ass for emphasis, “-is mine”. 

His thrusts were fast and sharp almost to the point of being erratic, his mouth comes down to connect with her shoulder and bite down hard, his finger from this hand by her face pressing against her jaws

To her surprise she felt him smile against her skin, “and this, darling-” he thrusts particularly hard for emphasis, “-This is all yours.” he moved his mouth to her cheek and kissed her affectionately. Hae’lynn could see them in the vanity mirror, both their cheeks flushed with exhaustion, her skin colouring a pinkish-purple from his bites and smacks. He moves his fingers away from her mouth and runs his hand over her stomach to stop at her clit and rub a short burst of magic against her, she squeaks and has to move her hand to grab his wanting- needing something to grab onto. “Ervine…” she whimpered as he pulled on her shoulder to allow his mouth access to hers, “I’m so close” she mumbled against his lips, 

“Good, let look at me when you cum”

She obeyed, holding his gaze between rough kisses, gasping almost softly as the band snapped and she came panting and whimpering, he finished shortly after her pressing as far in as he could and pulling her face to his and kissing her harshly. The whole sensation almost made her knees go for a moment but thankfully Ervine wrapped an arm around her waist and perched her up on the vanity table. After they’d both caught their breath Ervine spoke, “I apologise for neglecting you” he curled his arms around her, coaxing her into his chest, “When something interests me I often find other things can sudden...vanish. The feelings of others become somewhat redundant. It shouldn’t be like that, not with you” 

She sniffed slightly, the apology reinviting the tears from earlier, “I’m sorry if I ruined this evening, I know you’d been excited about it” she sighed “I was too” 

He frowned “I wanted to use this evening to share something I loved with you- I got caught up in the strokes to my ego and ruined it for both myself and you. This is on me, Hae’lynn” Her lip quivered and she wrapped her arms tighter around him, he returned the gesture, “Get dressed and we’ll spend the rest of the evening making up for the first half of it, yes?”

Hae’lynn smiled meekly and looked at her dress still on the floor, “I don’t think we can do that”

Ervine frowned “Why not? If you’re worried about Inigone or Arimoire I’ll get rid of them-”

“It’s not that” she blushes “You ripped my dress, remember?”

He blinked slightly suggesting he didn’t remember, leaving her arms to pick up the dress and inspect it, “Oh.” he suddenly looked slightly guilty “I apologise, I know you liked this one” 

Hae’lynn slide off the table, pulls her underwear back up and looks at the dress, slipping it onto her shoulders and wrapping it around herself like you would a dressing gown, “It’s okay, I can fix it quite easily at home I think”

He smiled “It’s a good thing I excel at teleportation because otherwise, you might be in for a rather embarrassing walk of shame, dear” 

She laughed at that, “I wouldn’t mind people knowing what we’ve done” she blushed slightly at the confession making him chuckle, 

“I shall bear that in mind” after that they’d teleported home and spent the evening together- a few days later Hae’lynn walks into her leyweaving room to fix her dress after applying ointment to her bites and bruises only to find the picture painted by flowers up on her wall and a new dress carefully folded underneath it, atop it lay a small note, 

_‘A piece of art for my piece of art, _

_-E'_


	3. Fraidaa/Hiramyr -  Storm

Their relationship had been weird since Hiramyr had taken that harpoon meant to hit her back in Stormheim. Fraidaa took a touch longer to notice than she probably should have. When she’d sat with him bleeding out in a cave- believing that he might have been dead when the sun rose, she confessed to him he made her feel safe. For briefest moments an expression she couldn’t quite place had crossed his face and he’d smiled at her, not that smug smirk he often did but a smile. He’d told her that made him want to live to see the sunrise. She’s kissed his forehead then and laid next to him waiting for her people to catch up to her flare and hope that they brought a healer. They had, two in fact, with some effort they’d managed to get the grumbling dragon into a stable condition. They hadn’t broached the topic further but Fraidaa had noticed that Hiramyr wasn’t anywhere near as quick to rise to her insults or opinions. In fact, he’d bordered on patient with her, it was somewhat unnerving, but after Fraidaa got over the suspicion she found it...pleasant. Missions were easier and she...well she was enjoying his company. 

Currently, she, Hiramyr and Xilef were bunked down in a cave for the evening. Hiram was reading some Vrykul text, jotting writing that was almost ineligible in the margin, Xilef was hitting the wall with some manner of baton he’d fashioned and Fraidaa was cleaning her mastiffs, Vincent, fur of muck and blood. 

The cave is a comfortable quiet aside from the crackling from the fire and Xilef’s occasional grunts as he strikes the wall, Hiram sighs “Xilef, sit down.” 

The younger drake frowns, “I’m just practicing my swing, Hiram”

“I can see that and it’s annoying me. Sit down” 

With a huff Xilef did as he was bid and perched down next to Fraidaa, petting Vincent’s head carefully, “Always wanted a pet, tried to tame a rat once. It bit me”

Fraidaa smiled at him, “It’s not for everyone. Takes a lot of time and patience to raise an animal and earn their trust”

“Where’d you get Vince here?”

Her smile turned sad, “My...before the Forsaken invaded Gilneas, my  fiancé brought him for me for our second Winter Veil together.”

Hiramyr blinked slightly and looked up from his book, “You never mentioned you were engaged.”

Fraidaa tried to shrug casually “I’m not. He’s dead. Has been for years.” she pets Vincent fondly “Vincent’s all I got left of him now.”

“Oh. My condolences” 

“It’s fine. Like I said; old news.”

Hiram shifts slightly before looking back at his book, Xilef sucks in air somewhat awkwardly before taking a sudden interest in his nails, after a few moments he looks up, “Was that bad of me to bring up?”

Fraidaa blinks, “My fiancé? No. You didn’t know”

“Still I uh...I’m just sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up ghosts-”

The woman shook her head, “It’s okay, I’m more angry over the whole thing rather than grief-stricken, you know”

“I get it” Xilef tried to smile encouragingly, Fraidaa smiled in return, 

“It’s okay” she repeated “Now I can run outside naked in the moonlight with no-one to stop me as any good Worgen girl should”

“Is this in your human or Worgen form?” 

“Human obviously. It’s no fun if your body is covered by fur, if you’re going to strip-”

“I’m going to take a walk” Hiramyr interrupted suddenly, standing and making for the cave entrance, “I’ll be back in a little bit, don’t follow me.” and with that, he was gone. Fraidaa blinked slightly,

“Was he okay?”

“He’s fine” Xilef confirmed “He just gets grouchy. Says he likes to find things to hit or just take a walk when he’s annoyed so he doesn’t get snappy.” 

“I didn’t realise we were annoying him.”

“He’s been getting grumpy for days, it’s probably a build-up of small things.” 

“Right.” she paused “You’ve never explained how you met Hiramyr.”

“Funny thing that. I never really properly met him, I’d been uh, being problematic for the local Vrykul and wildlife and Vethir tracked me down to have a word. Hiramyr just happened to be with him. They both kept an eye on me, over time Hiram with his need to give unsolicited advice stuck around and the rest is history.” 

“Problematic for local wildlife?”

“Uh yeah, I was a young drake without parents. No-one, to tell me no, you know? I liked to drop things on people’s heads- just as a joke. They started getting arsey” 

“I can understand that.” 

“Me pranking them or them getting angry?”

“Both.” she chuckled softly before looking to the cave entrance, “how long does Hiram normally take?”

“Depends. Normally not long.” 

She tapped her fingers against the floor, “I think I’m going to check on him” she said standing carefully, holding her hand to tell Vincent to stay. Xilef frowned slightly, “You sure? He gets pouty when people interrupt his punch-ups.”

“Yeah, I want to ask him something anyway. Be back in a sec. Vincent- stay” She left as Vincent obediently flopped down against Xilef’s side. Her skills as a hunter and tracker played to her advantage in finding Hiramyr, that and he left large footprints. It took a few minutes until she heard him- a grunt, then another, followed by a sharp breath. She frowned, was he in pain? She skulked carefully after the noise, keeping quiet in case his attacker was still present, peering around a corner to see if she could catch of anything and-

Oh. She caught sight of something alright.

Hiram was leaning on a large stone, his head against the arm against it, his other hand gripped around-

Fraidaa pulled back around the corner sharply, her fair skin flushing a deep red. He was not. Well, he clearly _ was _ but-

Slowly she poked her head around again, the sight making heat pool in the stomach that she hadn’t felt in a long time. Hiramyr’s hand was tightly wrapped around his thick shaft and he was tugging at it without restraint. His member didn’t really look completely human, with scales, ridges and an almost pointed tip, Fraidaa couldn’t seem to avert her gaze from it. Hiramyr’s hand glosses up, his thumb running over the tip before he continues his generous pumping, “Fuck, _ yes _ ” he curses just loud enough for Fraidaa to hear, the heat in her stomach doubling. 

_ ‘I wonder what he’s thinking about’ _

The thought surprised her and she was almost disgusted by it, it was none of her damned business and she should leave him to it. So why did she just want to sit there and leer at him, The eyelid of his good eye flutters slightly and he catches his lip in his teeth as he gasps slightly, Fraidaa has to bring her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from making a similar noise.  Her mouth runs dry as she watches his hand glide up that thick shaft, gently palming the glistening head, and then sliding slowly back down only to repeat the process. There is no sound but the sound of his labored breathing, a soft groan or two, and her pound heartbeat in her ears. 

_ ‘Would those hands feel as nice on me? Would he ask for my hands on him-’ _

Hiram must be close to tipping over the edge as his murmurs and movements became more frenzied. His hips buck as he fucks his own hand and then, with a slight shudder, he cries out sharply. The steam of his breath unfurls and disperses as thick streamers of white spatter upon the rock he’d been leaning against. 

_ She wants him- _

She realises in horror that she wants him so bad she physically aches. She pulls back around the corner and quickly skulks back to the cave before he can catch his breath and notice her. She should have listened to Xilef and stayed put. She didn’t want to do this with a man again- when did their relationship change?  _ ‘Don’t be dramatic’ _ she scolded herself harshly  _ ‘There is no relationship, you want to fuck him. This is a silly one-sided crush. Nothing more.’ _

_ ‘Godfrey started off as a silly one-sided crush’  _ she reminded herself. 

_ ‘Godfrey’s dead. Unless you want to deal with that again, reel it in.’ _

She sighs deeply and tries to stop mentally arguing with herself as she slips back into the cave.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next few weeks were…fustrating, to say the least. Fraidaa hadn’t felt so pent up and agitated about an itch she needed scratching in years. The other two had noticed something was wrong too, which wasn’t hard given she’d started spending a larger amount of time in her Worgen form. She didn’t have to the energy to fight off her frustrations and the curse at the same time, Xilef handled her frustration surprisingly well, “You know I like that it’s easy to tell when you’re angry, I’ve never been much good at reading the room- this makes it way easier”

“I’m not angry” she all but snarled,

“Sound a little angry to me, Fraides-”

“Leave her alone before she takes your head off, son” Hiramyr looked at the map briefly before carefully putting it back into their backpack and handing it to Fraidaa, 

“I’m not angry,” she repeats, calmer this time. He smirks slightly, 

“I’m pleased for you, Miss Eld. We need to continue this next part in the air and since you can’t fly-”

She sighed and waved her hand “Fine, fine. Xilef-”

“It’s alright, I can carry you” he countered “but I’d like you back in your human form first, I don’t need your claws digging into my back”

She blinked somewhat dumbly, he never offered to fly her. _ Never _ . He’d only ever agreed to do so in life or death situations and he’d complained the whole time. She fidgeted slightly, she didn’t really want to get on him with her unpure thoughts of him constantly swirling around her head. “I don’t- If you’re going to complain the whole time-”

“I’m not” he promised “so long as you get into a form without claws” 

Fraidaa swallowed thickly, “Okay” she willed herself to calm down for but a moment and shifted back to her preferred form. She noticed that Hiramyr’s expression almost looked...disappointed with how long she’d taken to come to that decision. It didn’t last long as he then shifted into his large, impressive Dragon form, he stretched a wing down for her to climb onto as Xilef shifted form as well and carefully took Vincent into his talons. She was hoping once she was in the air and had something else to focus on she’d feel better- she did not. Instead, she had the feeling of Hiram’s back knocking up into her hypersensitive parts every time he flapped his wings. Light, she just wanted to fall off his back and hopefully wake up in the life of someone less complicated, she sucked in her breath and tried to will herself to not grind against his scales for some level of relief-

“Fraidaa, claws!” Hiramyr snapped making the Gilnean jolt sharply, she looked at her hands and while she was still in her human form her fingernails had sharpened into claws similar to ones she had when she was a Worgen. She sighed, what kind of loose-willed pup was she turning into over such a small thing- she couldn’t even control her transformations,

“I don’t know, Hiram” Xilef flew up next to them, “she doesn’t look too great. Maybe we should land”

_ ‘Please, please land.’  _

Hiramyr didn’t reply immediately “We’ve barely been in the air a minute. She handled flying fine last time”

“That’s all well and good but she doesn’t look well and I don’t think you want her to puke on your back” 

Another pause “Fraidaa, did you want to us to land?”

“Uh-huh” she hiccuped slightly as he bumped her again, gods her voice founded weak and pathetic even to her own ears- Hiram sighed shortly, 

“Fine. Hold on another few minutes and I’ll find somewhere to lay low”

“Okay”

Xilef shot her a concerned look and took point, a few minutes later calling back to the older drake “I see a place”

“Good” Hiramyr offered “Scout ahead, we’ll be just behind you” 

As Xilef shot forward, Hiramyr moved to land, feet touching the ground and shifting back to his humanoid form, Fraidaa finding herself in his arms. 

“If you were unwell you should have said something” he scolds, 

“I didn’t- I don’t-” Fraidaa huffs shortly, “I’m fine” his hands are gripping her too tight-

“Explains your changing forms every five minutes like a-”

“Put me down please” it’s just short of a beg, the tone surprising both herself and apparently Hiramyr as his expression twitches. 

“Fine.” his tone suggests he would have been happy to just drop her but he carefully put her down before storming off to find Xilef. Fraidaa sighs to herself, 

_ ‘You’re ruining it.’ _ she knows but she’s not quite sure how to fix that. Perhaps some sleep would be a good start. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Fraidaa had finally dozed off at the far side of the cave- away from Hiramyr. As far as she could be in fact, the drake noted. Hiram watches her sleeping form for a moment before sighing, moving over to her and covering her with his purple cloak, she subconsciously grabs it and wraps it further around herself.

“What’s up with you two at the minute anyway?” Xilef asks from by the fire, Hiramyr grunts slightly,

“Couldn’t tell you” he tries not to snap but this strange behaviour Fraidaa had suddenly started showing was tiresome. He was too old for such games. 

“Did you guys argue when I wasn’t looking? I know she went to check on you when you went for that walk a few weeks back- she came back all red and flustered like. Figured you’d had a spat of some degree and hadn’t made up yet”

“She...what?” Hiramyr frowned “I wasn’t aware she followed me”

“Really? She said she caught up and you weren’t in the mood for talking so she left it”

“If she caught up she didn’t talk to me- I didn’t even realise she’d come after me”

From behind them, Fraidaa mumbled something in her sleep, her nails growing and gripping the floor as she whimpered slightly- 

“Maybe you should hunt something” Hiramyr suggested “I don’t think she’s in the mind for it and our rations are running low” 

Xilef almost jumped in excitement at the suggestion, “You’re trusting me to hunt for us?!” 

“For now” he quirked a brow “think you can handle it?”

“Yup. Yes, I most definitely can” the younger man practically sprinted to the cave entrance, “I’ll come back with so much game just you wait, old man” 

Hiramyr repressed a sigh at his rashness as the boy flew off and walked over to where Fraidaa was, her claws beginning to dig and dent the ground. He didn’t know what kind of nightmare was plaguing her but he elected it wasn’t fair to leave her in it, he shook her gently-

“Fraidaa” he called, he shook her again “Fraidaa-” 

She jolts up gasping slightly, her skin flushed a pretty shade of red as she subconsciously grips his arm, her gaze was glossy for a moment and something he didn’t quite recognise was set in her expression as her eyes settled on him-

_ “Hiramyr” _

The way she spoke his name, akin to a moan but also more, went straight to his groin. Her other arm gripped his shoulder as his hand settled on her waist, he blinked slightly- 

“Fraidaa?” his tone was intimate but the questioning of it kept it from being romantic. Almost like he’d shocked her, she suddenly jolts back and pushes to stand, the way she holds herself is awkward...uncomfortable…

“I…” she stuttered, her expression growing more flustered “...I...I need a minute” she all but storms out leaving Hiram frustrated and confused. 

“Vincent- stay” he orders before making the decision to follow her outside, “Fraidaa, wait.” 

She was faster than he gave her credit for, already being out of his view by the time he got out of the cave, it took him a few minutes to find her, when he did she was perched on a rock, reducing the normally almost 5-foot height difference to a few inches. He was glad for that, it would be easier to have an adult conversation when he didn’t need to actively look down at her. His hand went to touch her shoulder but she visibly flinched before his hand even touched her skin, his annoyance flared, “Since when have you been afraid to touch me” he spoke with a level of misery he wasn’t used to demonstrating, “you’ve always been firm with me, perhaps even when you shouldn’t have. What changed that.”

She whimpered and watched the sky absently “I’m sorry”

“-don’t be sorry. Talk to me” She shook her head and gripped her arms, he frowned, “Is it to do with the nightmares. I know you’ve been having them.”

A pause “In a sense” 

“Do you wish to discuss them? Believe it or not, I’m quite a good listener” 

She looked at him properly, perhaps for the first time in weeks, “I don’t doubt it.” she sighed “They’re not nightmares exactly. They more...bring up ideas that frighten me”

“Like?”

“Being...close to someone.” she gulps slightly “wanting them...and hoping that they want you back.” she tenses, “but also being terrified you might lose them if they do.” she seems to think a moment before putting her hand her hand out to him, before changing her mind and trying to pull it back. Hiramyr grabs her hand before she can do so. She blinks, looking at their connected hands then his face, then back again. “We should head back. Xilef and Vincent will get worried.” she goes to get off her perch but stumbles slightly. Hiramyr catches her before she falls, his arms snugly around her waist, the bewildered expression she gives him undoes his self-control. He leans down and kisses her hard on the mouth capturing her bottom lip between his, he groans contently before wrapping his arms around her, a hand at her waist, one cradling her head. She lets out a noise akin to a soft cry of relief as his tongue moves along the seal of her mouth. He offers a gruff moan tilting his head to kiss her deeper before pulling back sharply, “I want you” he breathes, “Please tell me you want me too” 

The breath she lets out could only be described as shuddering, “I need you” his mouth was back on her then, pulling her to his body as they tried to strip themselves bare, which as it turns out is quite hard when two people are more intent on kissing than taking off their clothes. When they’re both finally free of their clothes, Hiramyr pulls Fraidaa to the floor, laying her back and then settling back on his own knees and observing her. He moves his hands to gloss over her scars and bruises, his hand lingering on the large but faded bite mark on her upper thigh. 

“Was it painful?” he asks curiously as he traces the wound, she smiles somewhat sadly,

“Very.” 

His eyes shift from the mark to her face, leaning down to kiss her briefly before his large hands run down her sides to stop at her hips and grip them firmly. “Open your legs” he orders as he settles comfortably on his stomach, his head between her thighs, he mutters something she can’t quite hear before pressing his mouth to her. She cried out and arches her back, his arm coming over her stomach to push her back down, 

“Hiram!” she pants, “Oh light, it’s been so long.” 

The arm on her stomach shifts so his thumb can rub against her clit as his tongue and mouth devour her like a starving man, it only lasts a few minutes before Fraidaa’s hand pushes against his forehead before she can cum, 

“Wait, wait-” she gasps, “I don’t want to finish like this”

He pulls away slightly “Are you sure? I don’t mind working harder make sure you finish twice and then some”

“Its- It’s not that I-” she huffs “This has been building a few days now- I uh...you know, don’t-”

He shifts away complete and pulls her hips to line himself up against her, “It’s alright, Fraidaa. I’m teasing” 

She smiles somewhat shyly, her chest heaving slightly, her cheeks pink “Right- sorry. I- ah-a” she squeaks as Hiramyr runs his member aginst her clit and down her opening, “-I’m rambling. Sorry-” 

He smiles at her fondly, leaning over to kiss her forehead before gripping her hips and slowly working into her. He groaned loudly as his hips were pushed flush against her ass, he watches Fraidaa’s expression carefully, currently, her eyes were shut and her breathing was deep and controlled, her arms folded up to shoulders and her fists balled. 

“Does it hurt?”

“A little” she admitted “It’s okay just- just don’t move a minute” 

“Try relax a little, you’re very tense.” he offered, “try put your arms above your head, unclench your fists- there you go” he hooked a sharp claw and tilted her head to him, “now look at me” her eyes fluttered open and she did as she was bid, her body relaxing as their gazes met, he testingly rocked his hips in and out of her, she moans softly and nodded for him to continue. 

He tried to start of with a level of restraint, keeping the thrust long but slow, but the louder Fraidaa’s moans got, the more sweetly she begged him to go a little harder or faster- well his self-control wasn’t that good. As his thrusts get rougher and more erratic, her hand comes down for her fingers to pad against her clit, her small breast shifting with each punctuation of his hips- it was all too much- 

“Hiramyr-” she moans “Oh fuck, I’m so close, please-” one of her hands reaches out for something to grab onto, he slips his hand into hers and he’s sure she’s gripping it so tight it’s going to draw blood- he doesn’t care, all he cares about it Fraidaa throwing her head back, arching off the ground and cumming so hard her entire body shakes with release, the tightness of her cunt around his member quickly bringing him to his edge with her. thrusting into her with short, hasty snappings of his hips he finished with a contented groan, holding himself up with his hands against the ground as he observed the aftermaths of his effort. 

Fraidaa looked beautiful at that moment, the space between her legs wet, her skin flushed, her expression content. It was a nice contrast to how she’d looked days prior-

“You’re beautiful,” Hiramyr admitted quietly, Fraidaa smiled at him, 

“Funny, I was just thinking the same about you” she blushed “I- a few weeks ago when you left for a walk I-”

“It’s alright. I know. Xilef unintentionally told me you followed me” 

She pouted “snitch” she blushed again “I’m sorry. I stayed and watched like some kind of creep then I avoided you like the plague for weeks after- that was unfair of me. I...I should have spoken to you”

“It’s easy to say that in retrospect. I forgive you.” he brushed a knuckle over her cheek “besides, I was the one who left the group to touch myself to thoughts of you, I suppose that makes me no better.” 

She giggled almost excitedly “You were thinking about me?” 

“You sound surprised”

“I guess. I just assumed you’d have other storm drake girls to fantasise over” 

He shrugged “I suppose a certain Gilnean is just occupying my mind at the moment” the look of happiness on her face was almost enough to warm his old tired soul. He leans over to kiss her slow and tender one last time before pulling away completely and collecting their clothes, 

“Come on” he pulls her up gently “Vincent and Xilef are going to start wondering after us” with a pace that borders on leisurely they help each other redress and head back to the cave. Xilef is sat there, worryingly bobbing his knee with Vincent at his side, he is visibly relieved when the pair enter the area, 

“You’re back” he sighed “Where’d you go?! If Vincent hadn’t been here I’d have thought you’d left me” 

Fraidaa smiled in apology “Sorry, I couldn’t sleep so I went to scout the area. Hiram was insistent on ‘babysitting’”

Hiramyr shrugged “I thought Vincent deserved a break”

“I’m twenty-nine, I don’t need a personal escort all the time”

He rolls his eye and looks at Xilef, “did you catch anything?”

Xilef puffs out his chest proudly “I caught 3 rabbits” 

Vincent huffed from next to him, 

“Okay, I couldn’t catch anything. Vincent came gave me a hand” 

“Good to know the mutt had more hunting prowess than you, Xilef-”

“Hey, don’t be a git, Hiram”

“Yeah, Hiramyr” Fraidaa chimed in. Hiram gave her a look and the pair shared a knowing glance, 

“Sit down the both of you. I’ll skin the damned things or we’ll be here all year” 

The group sat down and settled in idle conversation, Fraidaa looking and feeling more at home than she had done in week- years even. Maybe, just maybe, her heart could be made whole again. Only time would tell. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
